


Chat Me Up

by acatagirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M rating because of dirty chain texts LMAO, M/M, everyone is okay and happy more or less, just memes, no brucenat and no civil war angst, pretty much everything post TWS didn't happen, so imagine if the avengers were in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatagirl/pseuds/acatagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RichBitch69: Avengers</p>
<p>BirdWithThePower: hoe don’t do it</p>
<p>RichBitch69: assemble</p>
<p>BirdWiththePower: oh my god</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imagine if the Avengers had a groupchat, featuring new memes, old memes, and FEELINGS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself, what if the avengers were a.) not fighting b.) happy and c.) full on meme trash because honestly, me too. 
> 
> Steve: RogerThat  
> Bucky: 1Armed1nder  
> Natasha: Gnatasha  
> Tony: RichBitch69  
> Clint: PizzaRat  
> Bruce: GetShreked  
> Thor: ThortillaChip / VicthoriasSecret  
> Sam: BirdWithThePower  
> Wanda: ScarletBitch  
> T’Challa: PurpleRain
> 
> I'll probably change one of the names at some point when i think of a better pun lmao

_The Avengers_

 

**RichBitch69** : Avengers

 

**BirdWithThePower** : hoe don’t do it

 

**RichBitch69** : assemble

 

**BirdWiththePower** : oh my god

 

**GetShreked** : This will be interesting

 

**PizzaRat** : tony wtf we’re all in the same room

 

**RichBitch69** : source?

 

**PizzaRat:** _image.jpg_

 

**PizzaRat** : get got, bithc.

 

_Gnatasha changed the conversation name to ‘mmm watcha say’_

 

**RogerThat** : ok i’m trying not to be an old man like i’m pretty sure i’m up to date but wtf does that mean

 

**Gnatasha** : tag urself i’m trying not to be an old man

 

**PizzaRat** : tag urself i’m like i’m pretty sure i’m up to date

 

**ThortillaChip** : friend steve!!! it is a clip from saturday night live!!

 

**ScarletBitch** : wtf steve how have u not seen that

 

**ScarletBitch** : brb let me find the link

 

**RichBitch69** : how does thor know it but steve doesn't 

**GetShrekt** : he doesn’t even go here

 

**ScarletBitch** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmd1qMN5Yo0>

 

**ThortillaChip** : Lady Jane showed it me :)

 

**1Armed1der** : can we pls reenact this

 

**GetShrekt** : James we would literally die

 

**1Armed1der** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can you do

 

**RichBitch69** : wait guys

 

**RichBitch69** : NERF GUNS

 

**Gnatasha** : yEAH BINCH

 

**BirdWithThePower** : is it too late to unjoin the avengers

 

**PizzaRat** : welcome to hell :’)

 

**BirdWithThePower** :W̵̛̩H͆AT̸͈̐ ̊̑TͯH̪È ̜̍FȖ͉̞C̋̇ͬK̡͕ͦK̴̰ͦK̭͘KK!͞

 

**ThortillaChip** : we shall duel with the guns of nerf

 

**GetShrekt** : loser gets to leave the group

 

**BirdWithThePower** : sign me the FUCK up

 

———

 

_Buchanan  _

**RogerThat** : there are ten things you need to know

 

**1Armed1der** : steve no

 

**RogerThat** : steve YES!

 

**1Armed1der** : steve where tf are you

 

**1Armed1der** : it’s the final round duel not a game of hide and seek smh

 

**RogerThat** : i’ll leave the air ducts when u do

 

**1Armed1der** : you’re in here???? wtf how

 

**RogerThat** : chillingintheducts.jpeg

 

**1Armed1der** : is that an ice joke

 

———

  _Grandpa #2_

 

**Gnatasha:** rogers just jumped out of the air ducts yelling “everybody give it up for america’s favorite fighting american” 

 

**1Armed1der** : yeah i know

 

**1Armed1der** : he shot me in the nipple

 

**Gnatasha** : that bitch

 

———

 

_Mmm Watcha Say_

 

**Gnatasha** : has anyone seen clint recently

 

**RichBitch69** : probably watching dog cops

 

**ScarletBitch** : watching dog cops?

 

**RichBitch69** : omg twins

 

**PizzaRat** : new phone who dis

 

**Gnatasha** : where are you smh

 

**PizzaRat** : i think i'm lost

 

**RogerThat** : i don’t believe you

 

**PizzaRat** : i’m in a dumpster

 

**RogerThat** : i believe you

 

**PizzaRat** : I was watching the sunset it was nice 

 

**RogerThat** : that doesn’t explain

 

**PizzaRat** : i sneezed and lost balance it’s  not the first time

 

**PizzaRat** : sunset.jpeg

 

**PizzaRat** : meinthedumpster.jpeg

 

**BirdWithThePower** : i get that you’re committed to the bird theme

 

**BirdWithThePower** : but nesting is not a reasonable thing for humans to do

 

**1Armed1der** : why are we overlooking the fact that it’s not the first time it’s happened

**Gnatasha** : tag urself i’m “not a reasonable thing”

 

**Gnatasha** : anyway hurry up it’s date night

 

_1Armed1der changed the conversation name to ‘Clintasha 4 Ever’_

 

**RichBitch69** : wait what when did this happen

 

**1Armed1der** : tf how did you not know

 

**1Armed1der** : she told us

 

**RichBitch69** : what??? I was never??? Did I die for a week and miss the announcement???

 

**RogerThat** : it was subtle

 

**RichBitch69** : if u haven't noticed subtlety isn't my strong suit

 

**1Armed1der** : I’m so happy my parents are together :)))

 

**PizzaRat** : wtf when did we have you

 

**1Armed1der** : I was adopted you weren’t there for the delivery

 

**RogerThat** : bucky your parents are dead

 

**1Armed1der** : smh steve yours are too

 

**RichBitch69** : wait can i join

 

**ScarletBitch** : omg same

 

**GetShrekt** : this is so morbid you guys wtf

 

**GetShrekt** : i mean me too but

 

**ThortillaChip** : I relate as well

 

**BirdWithThePower** : can’t relate :/

 

**RichBitch69** : ur out of the squad

 

**BirdWithThePower** : thank god

 

_RichBitch69 changed the conversation name to 'The Avengers Minus Sam'_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the 4th of July of course I had to post something lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: RogerThat  
> Bucky: 1Armed1der  
> Natasha: Gnatasha  
> Tony: RichBitch69  
> Clint: PizzaRat  
> Bruce: GetShreked  
> Thor: ThortillaChip / VicthoriasSecret  
> Sam: BirdWithThePower  
> Wanda: ScarletBitch  
> T’Challa: PurpleRain

_The Avengers Minus Sam_

 

**PizzaRat** : IT’S 4TH OF JULY BITCHES!!!! 

 

**GetShrekt** :

|             |   __ __ __ __    __ __ __

|             |   |                |             |

|              |   | __ __ __   | __ __ __ |

|             |                 |   |             |

| __ __ __ |   __ __ __ |   |             |

 

 **PizzaRat** : how long did that take you holy shit

 

**RogerThat** : 1776, im like hey, whats up, hello!! ITS AMERICA'S BIRTHDAY! Today on July 4th USA turns 240 :O, thats 1680 years old xD in dog years! No matter how old America gets, it will NEVER x( :D die!! Just like our friendship <3!! Send this to TEN of your closest American friends whose relationship will never die!! 

 

**1Armed1der** : steve what the fuck

 

**1Armed1der** : Happy xD 4th of July! Today we ;P celebrate BALD EAGLES and FREEDOM! BBQ some hotdogs and enjoy the fireworks with your closest homies!! Send this to your 5 best friends =D or you’ll never enter the USA ever again!! (◉_◉)

 

**ScarletBitch** : I hate this shit 

 

**Gnatasha** : Its the 4th of July ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ and you know what that (ง°ل͜°)ง means!! Happy xD birthday America (´・ω・)っ由!! You just  gotta ignite the light and let it shine! Just own the night like the (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 4th of July! Send this to TEN of your favorite Americans 

 

**PurpleRain** : why

 

**PurpleRain** : how do i leave a group chat

 

**RichBitch69** : Four score and seven years ago our SUGAR DADDIES brought 4th on this CUNTinent, a NEW nation, conceived in LiberDICK 3===D and deDICKated ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so CUMceived 3===D--- and so deDICKated, can long shlong endure all night long ;). We are met on a great SEXtion of this here battle-field of that war. We have come to deDICKate a SEXtion of that ASS (¬‿¬), as a final resting bed for those who here gave their dicks that that nation might live for that BOOTY xDDDD. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do (~˘▾˘)~ this. But, in a larger ;D sense, we can not deDICKate – we can not conSUCKrate – we can not SWALLOW, I mean Hallow – this ground xP. The brave DADDIES, living and dead :(, who struggled here, have CUMsecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long (っ- ‸ – ς) remember what we say here ;), but it can never forget what they did here ;) if u know I mean(  )(  )3===D. It is for us the living ;), rather, to be deDICKated here to the unfinished work :P. which THE DADDIES here have thus far so nobly ASSvanced. It is rather for us to be here deDICKated to the great task remaining before us – to get that presidential dick!! that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of BIG dick! & devotion – that we here highly (°༣°)༇༇ resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain x| – that this SLUTTY nation, under Daddy Jesus✝, shall have a new KINKY birth of freeDICK – and that CUMvernment of the peNIS, by the peNIS , for the peNIS, shall not perish from the earth <3.

 

**ThortillaChip** : I am not sure of what is happening but i enjoy it immensely 

 

**BirdWithThePower** : you can’t leave the group chat tony disabled that feature

 

**BirdWithThePower** : sometimes if you ignore it it all goes away

 

**PurpleRain** : i’m not even an official avenger why am i here

 

———

_Grandpa #1_

**Gnatasha** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLUT!!! xDDD We gonna FUCK like its ur FUCKday!  I want to thank your PARENTS for giving birth to this WILD DIRTY SLUT!! Let’s make it RAIN on that GOLDEN ;) birthday PUSSY!! xD Get ready for some DICK 3===D O: , SLUT DANCING, MONEY $$$ and DRINKING xD Don’t forget a shot of CUMMIES with that DICKuor!!! 3===D--- (: Send this to FIVE other HOES and ur a FESTIVE BIRTHDAY WHORE :DDDD. Send this to 10 SLUTS and ur a FILTHY BIRTHDAY MINX who will gets BAGS $$$ filled with CUMMIES!!! <3 3===D

 

**RogerThat** : well

 

**RogerThat** : alrighty then

 

**Gnatasha** : maybe a certain someone will buck you tonight ;)

 

**Gnatasha** : oops!! autocorrect lol

 

**RogerThat** : haha very funny

 

**Gnatasha** : I hope you get bucky tonight!!!!!

 

**Gnatasha** : whoops i meant lucky lol

 

**RogerThat** : I hate you

 

**RogerThat** : He’s not interested okay

 

**Gnatasha** : but how do you know?????

 

**Gnatasha** : have you asked him

 

**RogerThat** : no

 

**RogerThat** : did anyone have the chicken? I thought the chicken was lovely :)

 

**Gnatasha** : steeeeeeeve

 

**Gnatasha** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7Z8IdVwK5Y>

 

———

_Stevie_  

**1Armed1der** : steeb

 

**RogerThat** : what

 

**1Armed1der** : where u at hoe

**RogerThat** : my floor???

 

**1Armed1der** : oh cool me too

 

**RogerThat** : wtf where?

 

**RogerThat** : how long have you been here???

 

**1Armed1der** : unimportant

 

**1Armed1der** : anyways go get dressed we got things to do

 

**RogerThat** : I told you I didn’t want you to make a big fuss over my birthday 

 

**1Armed1der** :I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it

 

**1Armed1der** : we’re going to Madame Tussauds I want to make fun of Clint’s statue

 

**RogerThat** : I still can’t believe they did that do him

 

**1Armed1der** : and after that we’ll go to the Met or maybe just a hotdog street cart idk i haven’t thought ahead that far

 

——— 

 _Nat_  

**1Armed1der** : okay steve and I are about to leave do you promise you’ll be ready by 3 pm

 

**Gnatasha** : it’s like you don’t trust me

 

**1Armed1der** : it’s tony i don’t trust

 

**Gnatasha** : Don’t worry I have that taken care of

 

**Gnatasha** : he’s been too busy with the big city fireworks show that he forgot to get the smaller illegal ones

 

**1Armed1der** : how has that been taken care of

 

**Gnatasha** : I got them lol

 

**1Armed1der** : how did you

 

**Gnatasha** : I had a mission in the South lol 

 

**1Armed1der** : how did you get them past TSA

 

**Gnatasha** : I have my ways

 

**1Armed1der** : honestly? i don’t even care at this point

 

———

_The Avengers Minus Sam_

 

**1Armed1der** : guys look at this picture of clint’s statue

 

**1Armed1der** : _waxclint.jpeg_

 

**PizzaRat** : oh mY GOD DID IT GET WORSE

 

**GetShrekt** : I think it got worse

 

——— 

_Super Secret Super Soldier Surprise Selebration_

 

**RichBitch69** : I hate that you spelled celebration with an s

 

**Gnatasha** : I was on a roll and I wasn’t going to give up

 

**Gnatasha** : ok it’s time for a checklist 

 

**Gnatasha** : Thor did you get the cake

 

**ThortillaChip** : Lady Jane and I made it this morning :D

 

**Gnatasha** : Bruce you got the decorations right

 

**GetShrekt** : yeah, clint and wanda are putting them up rn

 

**Gnatasha** : make sure he doesn’t make it look like a circus, he does that sometimes without realizing it

 

**RichBitch69** : how is he gonna turn Hawaiian decorations into circus decorations

 

**PizzaRat** : you’d be surprised

 

**BirdWithThePower** : I’ve got the food covered and I’m on my way to get T’Challa from the airport

 

**Gnatasha** : okay barnes said they’d be back by 3 so we have less than 2 hours we should be golden

 

**RichBitch69** : I feel like there was something I had to do

 

**Gnatasha** : already covered

 

———

_Nat_

 

**1Armed1der** : we’re on our way back to the tower

 

———

_Super Secret Super Soldier Surprise Selebration_

 

**PizzaRat** : T-MINUS 6 MINUTES EVERYONE GET IN THEIR PLACES

 

——— 

_The Avengers Minus Sam_

 

**RogerThat** : you guys really didn’t have to do that

 

**RichBitch69** : it’s your birthday of course we were going to do something

 

**RogerThat** : I really appreciate it, I had a good time

 

**BirdWithThePower** : anytime cap, anytime. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the emoji chain texts came from chaintext.tumblr.com
> 
> Clint's wax statue was a reference to the whole One Direction wax Liam debacle
> 
> you can find ME at sunshine-bravado.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh noooooo :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: RogerThat  
> Bucky: 1Armed1der  
> Natasha: Gnatasha  
> Tony: RichBitch69  
> Clint: PizzaRat  
> Bruce: GetShreked  
> Thor: ThortillaChip / VicthoriasSecret  
> Sam: BirdWithThePower  
> Wanda: ScarletBitch  
> T’Challa: PurpleRain

_The Avengers Minus Sam_

 

**1Armed1der** : going to the store does anyone need anything

 

**RichBitch69** : you realize there are people who shop for us

 

**1Armed1der** : yeah well Cheryl got me the wrong ice cream brand so I'm gonna be a little pissbaby and go get it myself

 

**RogerThat** : you realize back in our day we had to grow our own food while walking backwards uphill in the snow for seven miles only to die before reaching the store

 

**GetShrekt** : what

 

**RogerThat** : fun fact one time I did actually almost die on the way home

 

**1Armed1der** : THAT ISN’T A FUN FACT STEVE

 

**RogerThat** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Gnatasha** : are you going to Target

 

**1Armed1der** : I am now

 

**Gnatasha** : will you get me that highlighter by nyx

 

**PizzaRat** : I want bagel bites pls

 

**BirdWithThePower** : we’re doing movie night tomorrow look for good $5 movies

 

**ThortillaChip** : I request the little orange cuties!!!

 

**GetShrekt** : I think Project Runway is doing an unconventional challenge there today so be on the look out

 

**1Armed1der** : you guys know I only have one arm

 

**RichBitch69** : I’m well aware

 

**RichBitch69** : one time I asked you for a hand with something so you tOOK YOUR ARM OFF AND THREW IT AT ME

 

**RichBitch69** : I HAD TO TALK TO MY THERAPIST ABOUT IT

 

———

_Grandpa #2_

 

**Gnatasha** : you should ask steve to go with you

 

**Gnatasha** : like a cute little date or something

 

**1Armed1der** : we’d have to be dating in order for it to be a date

 

**Gnatasha** : HE IS INTERESTED

 

**1Armed1der** : hm sounds fake :)

 

———

_Grandpa #1_

 

**Gnatasha** : u like bucky right

 

**RogerThat** : yeah

 

———

 

_Grandpa #2_

 

**Gnatasha** : _receipts.jpg_

 

**1Armed1der** : he probably thinks you meant as a friend

 

**Gnatasha** : U ARE SO DUMB

 

———

_Stevie_

 

**1Armed1der** : do you want to go to Target with me

 

**RogerThat** : _mylongestyeahboyever.jpg_

 

**1Armed1der** : ok then hurry up i’m leaving now

 

———

_HawkGuy_

 

**RogerThat** : what flavor slurpee do you want

 

**PizzaRat** : I don’t want one smh

 

**RogerThat** : yes you do you always want one

 

**RogerThat** : whenever someone goes and doesn’t bring you one you get upset and go sit in the rafters for 3 hours

 

**PizzaRat** : blue raspberry

 

———

_Grandpa #1_

 

**Gnatasha** : How’s your date?

 

**RogerThat** : It’s not a date.

 

**Gnatasha** : Ok keep telling yourself that

 

**RogerThat** : he’s acting weird

 

**RogerThat** : do you think he realized that i

 

**Gnatasha** : omg

 

**Gnatasha** : SAY IT

 

**RogerThat** : Oh my god it’s probably making him really uncomfortable I shouldn’t have come with him shit fuck did I mess something up

 

———

_Nat_

 

**1Armed1der** : I saw your convo with him he doesn’t think it’s a date

 

**Gnatasha** : did you see anything after that 

 

**1Armed1der** : I don’t need too.

 

**1Armed1der** : He’s made it clear that he’s not interested so maybe I should just give up.

 

**Gnatasha** : James… 

 

**1Armed1der** : Can you set me up with someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit shorter than I'd like but I wanted to end it on a bit of a sadder note lol
> 
> I'll probably add another chapter because I have nothing better to do
> 
> you can find me at sunshine-bravado.tumblr.com :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: RogerThat  
> Bucky: 1Armed1der  
> Natasha: Gnatasha  
> Tony: RichBitch69  
> Clint: PizzaRat  
> Bruce: GetShrekt  
> Thor: ThortillaChip / VicthoriasSecret  
> Sam: BirdWithThePower  
> Wanda: ScarletBitch  
> T’Challa: PurpleRain  
> Rhodey: WeDontNeedRhodes
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments you've left!! They're a real motivator to keep writing :) I have no idea where this story is going I had a very very vague idea of a storyline so here I am making it up as I go

_Steve Support Sqaud_

 

**PizzaRat** : We are gathered here today to stand by the side of a fallen comrade 

 

**Gnatasha** : wtf clint

 

**Gnatasha** : you couldn’t even spell squad right

 

**RogerThat** : what’s going on????

 

**RichBitch69** : you don’t know?

 

**RichBitch69** : oh god you guys he doesn’t know

 

**RichBitch69** : honey, you’ve got a big storm coming

 

**ThortillaChip** : friend barnes has a date tonight :(

 

———

_Itsy Bitsy_

 

**RogerThat** : Did you know.

 

**Gnatasha** : I’m sorry steve

 

———

_Steve Support Sqaud_

 

**GetShrekt** : Are you alright steve?  


**RogerThat** : I’m fine

 

**BirdWithThePower** : fun fact, people who say that they’re fine aren't usually fine

 

**RogerThat** : I don’t really know what you want me to say

 

**RogerThat** : Am I upset? I mean yeah

 

**RogerThat** : But I knew he didn’t feel the same so I don’t know why I’m so upset.

 

———

_Bad <3_

 

**PizzaRat** : You have the screenshots you could fix this whole thing

 

**Gnatasha** : There’s a time and a place for everything, but not now. 

 

**PizzaRat** : Quoting pokemon doesn’t make this situation any better

 

**Gnatasha** : Sometimes people have to figure out things on their own

 

———

_Grandpa #2_

 

**Gnatasha** : have you talked to grandpa #1 today

 

**1Armed1der** : idk him!!!

 

**Gnatasha** : c’mon barnes he’s totally moping

 

**1Armed1der** : can you come to our floor to check my outfit

———

_Nat_

 

**1Armed1der** : I regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret thisI regret this

 

**Gnatasha** : do you regret it

 

**1Armed1der** : He keeps talking about his favorite soap operas and he mispronounced meme like ten times

 

**1Armed1der** : I am THIS close to grabbing the breadstick basket and jumping off the roof

 

**Gnatasha** : if you do it tell clint he’ll film it omg

 

**1Armed1der** : Clint is here?????

 

**Gnatasha** : of course we needed a play by play and clint is the least noticeable member of the team lmao

 

**Gnatasha** : aside from scott but that’s not the point

 

**1Armed1der** : where is he i’m gonna do it

 

**1Armed1der** : tell him to start filming

 

———

_The Avengers Minus Sam_

 

**PizzaRat** : GUYS ARE YOU READY FOR THIS

 

**RichBitch69** : wait scale of 1-10 how good is it

 

**PizzaRat** : AND ELEVEN

 

**RichBitch69** : OK WAIT LET ME ADD RHODEY

 

**WeDontNeedRhodes** **was added to the conversation**

 

**WeDontNeedRhodes** : what is this

 

**RichBitch69** : welcome to the team

 

**WeDontNeedRhodes** : oh god

 

**ThortillaChip** : Friend James!! We need you, you’re a crucial part of the team :(( 

 

**WeDontNeedRhodes** : It’s a movie reference buddy

 

**PizzaRat** : ANYWAY

 

**PizzaRat** : FUCKING BARNES JUMPED OFF THE FUCKING ROOF BECAUSE HIS DATE WAS SO BAD

 

**PizzaRat** : HE GRABBED THE FUCKING BREADSTICKS AND JUMPED

 

**BirdWithThePower** : jesus fucking christ james

 

**PizzaRat** : _themanthemyththelegend.mov_

 

**PurpleRain** : I hate white people y’all do the craziest shit wtf

 

———

_Steve Support Sqaud_

 

**RogerThat** : HIS DATE FLOPPED

 

**PizzaRat** : GET GOT BINCH

 

**Gnatasha** : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 

**GetShrekt** : Guys maybe you should think about how James feels

 

**ThortillaChip** : Friend bruce we know how friend James feels!!!!

 

**ScarletBitch** : MY DADS CAN BE TOGETHER FUCK IT UP

 

**RichBitch69** : honestly? me too

 

**RogerThat** : What

 

**Gnatasha** : GO TALK TO HIM GOGOGOGOGOGOGO

 

**BirdWithThePower** : There’s no better time than the present

 

**———**

 

_Buchanan_

 

**RogerThat** : how was your date?

 

**1Armed1der** : meh

 

**1Armed1der** : I assume you saw the video

 

**RogerThat** : do u still have the breadsticks

 

**1Armed1der** : hell yeah

 

**RogerThat** : i’m coming over

 

**1Armed1der** : bring milk i want to make milkshakes but i’m missing one of the crucial halves of the recipe

 

**1Armed1der** : I gotta say it was weird being on a date without you lol

 

**RogerThat** : what

 

———

_Itsy Bitsy_

 

**RogerThat** : _screenshot.jpg_

 

**RogerThat** : WHAT THE FUCK

 

**RogerThat** : WHAT DOES THAT MEAN????????????????

 

**Gnatasha** : OMG

 

———

_Stevie_

 

**1Armed1der** : like we used to only go on double dates lol

 

**RogerThat** : oh

 

———

_Itsy Bitsy_

 

**RogerThat** : never mind.

 

———

_Shortstack_

 

**Gnatasha** : james ur making steeb sad

 

**1Armed1der** : he’s sitting right next to me perfectly fine????

 

**PizzaRat** : tell him u luv him

 

**1Armed1der** : yeah sure

 

**PizzaRat** : REALLY

 

**Gnatasha** : really omg

 

**1Armed1der** : no

 

**Gnatasha** : You’ll never know if you don’t try

 

**Gnatasha** : If he turns you down

 

**PizzaRat** : which he WONT

 

**Gnatasha** : then you can say I told you so 

 

**PizzaRat** : bro this is really rare this is like a once in a lifetime thing

 

**PizzaRat** : I got to say it once it was the best day of my life

 

**1Armed1der** : ….are you sure?

 

**1Armed1der** : like 100%

 

**Gnatasha** : YES

 

**PizzaRat** : YES

 

**1Armed1der** : okay

 

**1Armed1der** : oh my god

 

**1Armed1der** : this is happening okay

 

**Gnatasha** : you got this!!!!!!!

 

**1Armed1der** : I’m gonna do it.

 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE!!!!!! IT'S NOT SUPER SAD!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE
> 
> :))))))))
> 
> but will steve say he loves him too? ;)))
> 
> he will bc i'm a sap and I can only drag out this story for so long lol
> 
> Clint's contact name for Natasha was originally Bae<3 and it spell checked to Bad<3 and it seemed fitting, he's a terrible speller
> 
> The Clint, Natasha, and Bucky group chat is called shortstack and their the ultimate trio just like a shortstack which is 3 pancakes i love pancakes
> 
> I brought back the breadstick meme and I don't regret it i love that meme so much
> 
> I added Rhodey! I completely forgot about him until LuckyJasmine100 reminded me of him! I'll probably add scott at some point lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soo here we are, at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: RogerThat  
> Bucky: 1Armed1der  
> Natasha: Gnatasha  
> Tony: RichBitch69  
> Clint: PizzaRat  
> Bruce: GetShrekt  
> Thor: ThortillaChip / VicthoriasSecret  
> Sam: BirdWithThePower  
> Wanda: ScarletBitch  
> T’Challa: PurpleRain  
> Rhodey: WeDontNeedRhodes

_Grandpa #2_

**Gnatasha** : sooooooo

 

**1Armed1der** : sooooooooooo

 

**Gnatasha** : how big is his dick

 

**1Armed1der** : well good morning to you too natasha

 

**Gnatasha** : DETAILS

 

**Gnatasha** : I NEED DETAILS

 

**1Armed1der** : well you were right

 

**1Armed1der** : he said it back we had sex then we went to vegas to get married

 

**Gnatasha** : WHAt

 

**Gnatasha** : YOU DID WHAT

 

**Gnatasha** : WHY WASN’T I INVITED

 

**1Armed1der** : two truths and a lie

 

**Gnatasha** : WTF 

 

**Gnatasha** : I HONESTLY THOUGHT

 

**Gnatasha** : I CAME OUT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND HONESTLY I’M FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

 

**1Armed1der** : It was really nice

 

**Gnatasha** : tell me about himmmmm

 

**1Armed1der** : he looked really shocked which i don't get because I'm THE MOST obvious fucker ever

 

**1Armed1der** : he started crying, I started crying

 

**1Armed1der** : then we had sex, we watched a few episodes of New Girl, and I have just woken up he’s like a weird cuddly octopus i love it

 

**1Armed1der** : I feel weirdly happy and energized like I don’t know what to do

 

**Gnatasha** : go take a lap

 

**1Armed1der** : noooooo that means moving :(

———

_Buchanan_

 

**RogerThat** : if you’re done texting natasha pls roll over i think my arm is so numb they’ll have to amputate it

 

**1Armed1der** : honestly???? same

 

**RogerThat** : shit

 

**1Armed1der** : it’s not that bad of a life tbh

 

**RogerThat** : why are we not talking we’re in the same room

 

**1Armed1der** : same bed even 

 

**RogerThat** : If you don’t mind, i need to give my boyfriend a proper good morning sO COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF MY ARM

 

———

_The Avengers Minus Sam_

 

**Gnatasha** : THE GRANDPARENTS HAD SEX

 

**RogerThat** : What the fuck

 

**PizzaRat** : don’t you mean buck ;)

 

**1Armed1der** : I pledged allegiance to the flag last night if you know what i mean

 

**BirdWithThePower** : I hate this

 

**ScarletBitch** : ew

 

**ScarletBitch** : ;)))))))))

 

**RichBitch69** : stop

 

**RichBitch69** : all the way

 

**RichBitch69** : you really gotta stop

 

**PurpleRain** : _godramaclub!.jpg_

 

**WeDontNeedRhodes** : have you even seen high school musical????

 

**PurpleRain** : _runningchicken.jpg_

 

**PizzaRat** : MOVIE NIGHT

———

_Stevie_

**1Armed1der** : nat made me play sims with her and so now we’re married apparently

 

**RogerThat** : There are worse things that could happen to a sim

 

**1Armed1der** : what does that mean

 

**RogerThat** : I think we’ve waited long enough :)

 

**1Armed1der** : wait are you

 

**RogerThat** : come home

 

**1Armed1der** : HOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have made this fic longer but i ran into a fucking writer's block wall and the only ideas i had pertained to none of the plot so here we are
> 
> I might add tiny scenes to this in the future but for now, this is the end.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments, they've been nothing but encouraging and motivating, I love you all <3
> 
> If you ever want to talk about Marvel or feelings of feelings about Marvel, you can find me at sunshine-bravado.tumblr.com :)))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Nat's subtle way of announcing their relationship was the necklace she wore during tws lol


End file.
